Learning to be Good
by my daydream world
Summary: The Rotten Four have chosen good. But they had a lot of lesson to learn.
1. Fighting

**ft Hey I just started this for fun so I hope you enjoy. I don't own descendants.**  
Learning to be Good

Fighting

Fighting was important on the isle. It was survival. Jay was one of the best, Everyone was scared of Mal. Evie could give one hell of a slap. Everyone underestimates Carlos but he could fight.

On Auradon fighting was frowned abode. Jay had got into trouble a few times for fighting, and landed in dentention more times than he could count. Mal was banned from using magic on people she had a grudge on. Evie had got into trouble for slapping Chad (even if chad was In the wrong) but no one took the villain kids fighting very seriously untill Carlos almost broken someone nose. Then they were all dragged into a meeting with the fairy godmother.

"Fighting isn't the answer" said fairy godmother

"but he was being out of order" said Carlos "and I had enough of it..."

"It's what we had to did on the isle of the lost" said Evie

"It's what we were taught to do" added Jay

The fairy godmother close her eyes of a moment "That not how we do things here, if someone give you trouble you tell an teacher..."

The villain kids looked at each other in shook "we were taught not to do that" said Mal at once "We were encouraged not too"

"You need to find a way of getting your frustration out another wat " said fairy godmother "Dancing, singing, art work, sports... But not fighting"

"But what if someone attack you?" Asked Carlos

"You wants to kidnap you?" Asked Evie

"Or tries to mug you?" Asked Jay

"You can defend yourself if needs been but you can't go hitting other students first" said fairy godmother "It doesn't matter what they said you got to control yourself. I want you four to go a week without getting into a fight"

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Mal

"Yes that's a challenge" said fairy god mother

Mal looked at her firends "We can't back out of a challenge now can we?"  
Not getting into fights was harder than it looked. Not so much for the girls but Jay was the know fighter and now that people knew Carlos could punch, people didn't ignored him making it harder to carry out the challenge when all they got was people pushing their buttons. But mal and Evie made such they didn't punch anyone.

They were doing well untill Thursday, that when all hell broken lose. Chad had made a rude comments about Evie, and no one messed with one of the rotton four without with consequences.  
All four of them was send to the head teacher office. "We're look out for each other" said Jay "And protect each other. We are family more so than out real ones"

"I know you four are loyal to each other but fighting isn't the answer" said fairy godmother "All four of you are in dentention for a week..."

"But we get names throw at us all the time" sais Carlos "we can't just take it"

"We don't know any other way to be" said Mal

After lessons about argue management and a few more dentention the rotten four were finally able to get though a week without with drama. And after a couple of attempts they mange a month. It wasn't easy but they were learning.


	2. Stealing

**next chapter here honestly insomnia is a nightmare** /

Stealing

All four of them stealing. It wasn't a crime for them, it was life. If they didn't steal, they didn't eaten, if they didn't steal they had nothing. Jay had to steal so his father had his shop.

They knew stealing was considered bad in Auradon didn't mean it didn't happen. Maybe it was because they been on the isle for too long. Jay still stolen was he could sell. Carlos and Evie would automatically steal food. Mal didn't find the need to steal anymore. Her mother never taught her to steal, she taught her to get other people to do it for her, and she never been unfed for days at a time like Evie and Carlos. Mal knew her friends needed help. Unwanting to bring the stealing to the fairy godmother attention she talked to Ben instead.

There's no need for Evie to Carlos to steal food" said Ben "there plenty of food here"

"You didn't grow up like we did, how they did" Said Mal standing up for her firends "they had to steal to survive, it the first thing you learn. Jay was made to steal by his father, Evie and Carlos went without food for days by their mothers. It not because we're villain we steal, and living here doesn't change our pasts" /

Look" sais Ben "You can try therapy, I know you guys not keen on it but it might help you with everything"

"No, we're not keen on therapy" said Mal she paused "But do you think it'll work?" br /

"You don't know if your don't try" said Ben "And maybe you four can do group therapy to begin with... I know you four stick together. And maybe you can help each other with this stealing promble. If you don't try it ill have to inform fairy godmother..."

"Are you blackmailing us?" Asked Mal impressed "I'll talk to them..."

The idea didn't go down well. Jay stated that they didn't have a promble. Evie didn't think it was necessary and Crulela had filled Carlos head with horror stories about therapy. But in the end they all agree to go in a group

They had to literally dragged Carlos into the room. But they all sat in the room. The therapist was good, and understanding, and mange to clame Carlos down enough so he wasn't so jumpy. They didn't say alot but the rotten four relised that talking though they promble was actually beneficial. So they decided to talked more openly with each other. And they decided to stop stealing, and they did...mostly.


	3. Homework

**too much free time this weekend, too many stories in my head**

Homework

Mal and Jay hated homework. They didn't seen the point unit but it was something they had too do to stay out of trouble.

On the isle Carlos did all four of they homework. But on Auradon Evie relised she was smart so wanted to do her own. And it was quickly relised by their teachers that Evie and Carlos were doing Jay and Mal work as well.

So Mal and Jay were called into the fairy godmother office "You need to do your own work"

"Why?" Asked Jay "It's get done why dose it matter who dose it?"

"It not how we do things here" sais fairy godmother "Your firends can help you, but you got to do it yourselves"

"But we're not as smart as Evie or Carlos" said Jay "We never had to be"

"We don't expected you to be like Evie or Carlos just do as well as you can. That all we expected from you here. But you never know untill you try."

Carlos was speechless when Jay said he was doing his own homework. Jay would of made fun of him if he didn't have to think so hard. He didn't even noticed Carlos leaving the room.  
Evie wasn't surprised Mal wanted to do her own work. So she let her carry on with it by herself. Carlos walked in looking lost the he saw Mal working and share a look with Evie.

"M, me and Carlos are going to walk dude" said Evie leaving the room quickly

"Do you think there under a spell?" Asked Carlos

"I didn't think so" said Evie "Here you have to do your own homework"

"It's freaky" said Carlos

Mal and Jay soon relised they could do their homework better and more quick of they did it with Evie and Carlos. They weren't entirely happy with doing their own homework but they didn't want to bully they firends into doing for them. It wasn't who they are anymore.


	4. Table Manners

**next chapter up :)**

Table manners

It all started with Ben inviting the rotten four for a meal with his parents. It wasn't long before Mal and Evie had the chat with the boys.

Mal and Evie were taught how to eat like an princess (It was necessary when learning how to charm men) but Carlos and Jay had no table manners at all. In fact half the time they acted like wild animals with food, it wasn't a big deal on the isle but they weren't on the isle...

"You got to learn this" said Mal "So you don't embarrass yourself or us"

"It's not that hard to understand" said Evie noticing Carlos and Jays uneasy looks with each other.

"You have to sit straight in your chair" said Mal "You try...good..now Carlos elbows off the table... And Jay don't pick your nose..."

"Lesson one how to eat soup" said Evie showing them with the spoon

"But it a liquid can't we just drink it?" Asked Jay

"It looks like swamp water" added Carlos

"You can't say the food look bad, it's impolite and we have all eaten worst before" scolded Evie "And you have to eat the right way. We're eatting with the royal family..."

"If you don't eat like Auradon person then I caste a spell on you" said Mal

It took a long time, and lots of telling off from the girls but when the night arrived. Mal and Evie were confident that Jay and Carlos could make it though one meal without a promble. Jay and Carlos weren't too sure.

They did well, Jay eat a little too fast, and Carlos keep swapping with knife and fork around. But that wasn't a big deal, and more or less unnoticeable. But they nervousness at the table was clear. But no one commented on it.

"We don't have meals like this on the isle" said Mal "It very nice thank you for inviting us" mal smile please that she remember to say thank you.

"It's been lovey to have you all" said Belle

After the meal they made they way back to the school. Jay and Carlos raced they way there using up their restless energy  
They better thank us one day for teaching them all this" said Evie, she and Mal

shared a looked and laughed.


	5. Swearing

**hi Hey all new chapter all ready for you**

Swearing

Swearing was second nature to the rotten four. They did it automatically without thinking. Out of the four of them Evie sworn less (It wasn't lady like) Carlos let out some colourful language when he was very annoyed (But never around his mother) Mal was taught swearing was common and she wasn't common but she used it freely when roaming the streets. Jay swore the most, he could go five minutes without some form of swearing.

It wasn't what the other teenager of Auradon prep were used too. And most where shook by it. And they all of reminded about their used of words.

"I don't get why it's a big deal" said Jay

"It's about how people few us" said Evie "Swearing together as firends in private is okay, but people here few swearing as... aggressive, ill educated, rebellious"

"Basically they still view is as villains" said Carlos darkly

"I'm not actting like something I'm not" said Jay at once "I'm no prince, and I don't want to be..."

"Guys" said Mal "Maybe we just need to tone down on the swearing... Just a little like not in class, or around teachers. Then we can't get in anymore trouble about it can we?"

The other though for a moment "That's not a promble with me" said Evie with a grin as she trun to the boys.

"Not a big promble with me" said Carlos "It's Jay who is going to find it the hardest"

"Can I swear under my breath in class?" Asked Jay

Mal rolled her eyes "As long as the teacher doesn't hear you"

Jay looked thoughtful "I'll give it ago"

The rotten four mange not to swear in class but as soon as they were out of the class room they would be swearing like sailors, it was a small step in the right direction.


	6. Biting

Had a power cut so did a very quick chapter. In the darkness luckily I had my music and my phone and a touch and a fill by bookcase... Seriously a long blackout they had to dug up part of the road to get it to work again.

Biting

It wasn't much of a promble more like self-defence. On the isle it was about survive but biting someone in Auradon was heavily frowned on.

Because of biting Mal and Carlos were in dentention.

It wasn't really they fault. Jay and Evie argue for them saying that they were only bite if they couldn't get away from an attack. That the bully was going to far and they were pushed too their limit. (They neglected to mention Mal once bite a man so hard he needed stitches or the fact when Carlos was younger his first reaction was to bite)

Chad and his gang were given dentention too and letter send to their parents. Mal and Carlos had a self defence lesson the Auradon way. Mal and Carlos though it was very tame (the idea wasn't to hurt the other person but get away from them, on the isle hurting your attacker by any means was acceptable) but they agree that while it was tame it would be the the best way to stay out of trouble...at lest for a little while.


End file.
